Morathynne
Morathynne (/ˈmɔər-ah-thin/; Morynne: Mœuen mu-ɛ̃), officially Morynne Cyphienne ( Morynne: Mœunêt Cyphienne) is a nation-state dating back to XI Century B.E. The nation of Morathynne is shaped by its longstanding values of: Culture, Merit, and Peace {Morynne: Mælle, Arquêt, Lautrieu'ât + ast (also)} The values of Morathynne originate from its location within a the low and grassy Aiellec range and upon slow moving Lautreuq river, shared with the northern Valia. This combination proved to be a shield from outside influence, and conflicts, shaping the culture around cultural gains as opposed to conquest. The valley It is settled bordering southern Denorian states, and the northern Valia. Morathynne is renowned for its dairy production, orchards, lumber, and stone masonry, and often envied for its cultural solidarity. This solidarity is held together by strong and effective leaders, and an inviting culture, bound by the naturalistic faith, Arléan. Etymology The word for Morathynne in common tongue stems from one of the three main tribal confederations in ancient times, the Meÿentes. It was the Meÿentesel to gain prime influence during the "Moryeutelt Conceuil" ''and with that, named the state off of their tribe. The Meÿentes people in early Morathynne called the nation what it is in common tongue, however the other two peoples had different names for the state: (Aeili, Mecen. Lautêt, Mœunne). It wasn't till the first Cyphiet, Maÿelle, that the Lautêt word for the state fell into common, and later official use. History The history of Morathynne often has remained untouched by neighbouring civilizations and peoples, but this is not to say the nation is without a complex history of its own, and with that, the history of Morathynne is dominated by internal affairs, until the commencing of the Denorian empire in A.E. Pre-History It is generally known that sometime during the VIII Century B.E., nomadic tribes coming from the northern mountains settled inside the Aiellec range, and on the Lautreuq river. Though these tribes had little to no documentation, but it can be assumed through post-confederation references, that there were very many individual tribes (some predictions range up to 50). But this period of fractured peoples is short lived, as during the dawn of the next century, they combine based on geographical locations and common culture. Based on early chronicler ''Brastyr, the three tribal confederations were created by the three separate regions: Aeili, Meÿentes, and Loyautte (respectively based: on the mountains, on the soft hills, and by the river). For most of their history, the three confederations sought expansion into their neighbour's territory, often preforming small raids on close by camps for resources and to gain influence. This came to its climax after a cold spell made the typically brisk mountains too cold to inhabit, and caused expansion to the plains and river. This event, labeled Raîfsne (or forgotten period) started in 543, and lasted until the 520s. The period is commonly described as a horrid bloodbath, and show of the utmost barbarity (though one can assume the Meÿentes chroniclers who wrote about it may have exaggerated) where no camp was safe from being invaded and or razed, and with that started a train reaction of a "kill or be killed" mentality. Due to this collective hysteria, there were few attempts to halt the fighting until the end, except for early attempts by Meÿentes, Ytel, who vouched for Meÿentes submission to halt fighting (he was later publicly humiliated and executed). The ending of Raîfsne came with the rise of Maÿelle Cyphiet, an unknown and undocumented Mouel player from a small river side town, who became a later peace advocate and rose to prominence in 523. Maÿelle went to the most influential tribal heads within the valley, and vouched for a meeting to take place to qualm the fighting. One of the reasons he was successful in his seemingly gigantic plot, was the massive loss of life felt around the valley - there were no winners, and that was slowly becoming the feeling of the tribes. In 519, he managed to set up a meeting in his home town, Mouentrest, where they would design a peace treaty between themselves, dubbed the Moryeutelt Conceuil. What came of the meeting was not a peace treaty, but that of a new plan for governing. the Moryeutelt Conceuil in 519 formally declared the state of Morathynne, and formed the Cyphienne, and a formal bureaucracy of land owners, Élevât, under him (Conceuilet). Raîcyphêt (Cyphiet Dynasty) Maÿelle is seen as the founder of Morynne culture, and the overall identity of the state. He originally was pushed by the other regional leaders to become the overarching Thiétel (previous word for leader before Cyphiet) and lead the newly born nation. He took on this responsibility head on, starting with the creation of the Moryeutel, '''which is a collection of laws of the state, made official based off of ideas from the Moryeutelt Conceuil. This outlines the political structure, and will lay a structure for future law making. He also brought new construction to his home town, and new capital Mouentrest (later Mouentrêt). One of the biggest critiques on his role as leader was that it had been easy, as he had mass support of the entire valley, and no outside influence - but this allowed for him to become a patron of the arts. One of his biggest creations was the Maiots", or government sponsored tutor houses for the public. But despite creating a lot, much of his influence was not from force - but by public choice. It was the public who adopted en masse Arléan, the Lautet faith, many Lautet linguistic adoptions, and with it their cultural aspects. Maÿelle, in response to this, created the Gérautel '''which were semi-official cultural laws - solidifying his legacy. The Reign of Caïe (494 - 443) One of the first Cyphienne's biggest flaw was sloppy work when it came to government creation - as creating a state is no easy task, and in creating a new one in such a flash, things were left out. This showed its teeth upon the death of Maÿelle, in 496 B.E. Hysteria ensued after wards, dubbed the "Fainet", until about 494. The Fainet was a time of gruesome attempts to become the next Cyphiet, creating massive political attacks, and public humiliation, as the Conceuilet and Cyphienne had never developed rules of succession of the Cyphienne. This came to an end with the acceptance by the Conceuilet and public to accept his daughter, Caïe, as the next Cyphiet in 494. Her succession created the ever long lasting, and widely critiqued Cyphiet dynasty. She solidified this with an addition to the Moryeutel, naming the official laws of succession to go to the eldest offspring of the previous Cyphiet. Though Caïe caused mass hatred from the public for this precedent (revolts among commoners took place until 480), it is not to say she did not do good things as the leader. She, in an attempt to strengthen Arléan, created spots called "Vautêt" along the river for worship. She also officially added the faith of Arléan to the Gérautel, earning her the title Chearlet (the pious). This earned her regained prominence within the political structure, and even prompted a loving marriage between her, and Élevât of the Aeili, Delney Cheaeili. Unlike her father's reign, Caïe saw a large number of internal problems. The revolts which happened in the 480s thankfully had whimpered out over time; however a new threat was a rebelious group from the Aeili region in the northern Mountains. Due to recent decline in economy in the area, some groups believed that it was due to the Cyphiet. So through the years, more and more rebelious groups began to form and demand her to step down. She of course refused their demands, and prompted them to attack her husbands home village, where he was living, and kill him and the towns people in the process. With that, Caïe takes it upon herself to do something done hardly ever in Morynne history, and that is to raise a militia. She created a royal guard, and sent them out on attacks to defeat the rebels in the 440s. The missions are successful, but never the less end in a loss of life for the militia. Reign of Quét, and Coming of Veital I (443 - 400) After Caïe's death in 443, her sixteen year old son was made Cyphiet. His sucession was poorly recieved, yet never as much as his mother's, as he'd have a military behind his back to support his reign. From early on, Quét is dubbed Chelorel or, the lazy, due to his lackluster performance of governing and being the Cyphiet. One can also assume this title was gained with the context of his wife, Isest Cenaeyen, whom he married in the 420s - and took him ten years to birth an heir. The birthing of the two twins, Manse and Coherre proved too much for Isest, and killed her, leaving a profound loss for Quét. Quét's rule is dominated by the coming of the north men, or "Sæil Cueuet" (monster men) from the Valia. The explorers first came across Morathynne in the 420s, and brought with them their vastly superior weaponry and tactics. Valishman Veiyasanā Nyadantā, saw Morathynne for its well climate and economic potential, and wanted to capitalise on it. So using his advantageous position to strong arm a beaten down Quét for land proved not difficult. In 411, he was given a region (Mauconêt) and a town, called Masakan by the Vals, and was admitted into the Conceuilet, pledging his fealty to Quét. The Vals quickly became more and more Morynne, interbreeding with the local population and eventually ending in adoption of the Gérautel. This is due to the attempt by Veiyasanā to integrate into the common culture, so much so that popular and official naming for the region slowly became Mausconne, and himself titled Veitel I. Not much survived of their original culture, besides an idealogy towards a more agressive nature than the rest of the nation. The art of war for the Vals survived among the reigning elite in the region until the present, and proving to be a gift hidden in the shadows for the Morynnes. Fall of the Cyphiet Dynasty (399 - 341) The fall of the Cyphiet dynasty is directly due to the inability of Quét to raise his children properly without his wife. They were never properly trained in any sort of art, and were left to fend for themselves. The two twins, ever so desperate for their father's attention and good will, began a competitive spirit within them to win the Cyphienne, as neither was the eldest. Quét, in his will, wrote that his son, Coherre was to be made the Cyphiet instead of Manse. The reason is unknown, however it is generally assumed Coherre had relations with Meÿentes Élevât who were able to influence his father in his final years. Despite this, Coherre was not the smartest of the two, and immediately recieved the title Chefuteul or "the incompetent". As soon as he was made Cyphiet in 399 B.E., his brother Manse, enraged at his father, began to attack his brother through release of the "Feutelantel" which is a series of papers denouncing his brother's leadership skills using scandalous stories to bring him under even more public hatred. Along side this, Manse held talks with the militia for a possible coup d'état in 394 B.E. which was generally accepted by the militia through bribes of power from Manse. In 339 B.E., the militia, lead by Manse, charged on the capital, and slaughtered Coherre, and all those allied to him in the Conceuilet. This initial victory won him the public in his early years, but through out his reign, he never did put as much effort into governing as he did becoming the one to govern, and the public quickly caught on. No one was more enraged by this than the Élevât families who's leaders were slaughtered, but the biggest upset was in Mausconne, who saw an almost complete loss of their mayors and Élevât - and with that, there began the creation of a militant faction, called Audouse Vontent airborne skulls (many painted their face like skulls during raids). Audouse Vontent hold their first meetings in Éstau in 348, labeled the Éstau Conceuil, which was held between Audouse Vontent, and like minded Morynnes, Loyautte and Aeili peoples ( Meÿentes peoples held the government),to gather forces against the Cyphienne. The meeting came to fruition in 341 when the rebels staged a coup d'état on the capital, threatening either death, or exile. Manse, without a militia to lean on, agreed to exile along with his loyalists. Raîvœun (Era of Rebirth) (341 - 300) Raîvœun begins in 341, with the coming of Séret Cegauey, named the regent Cyphiet, along with a regent Conceuilet, until further measures could be taken to reboot the government system. Séret quickly edited the Moryeutel and disbanded the militia, preventing any to ever exist without full consent of Conceuilet. It was Séret who whiped the traditional hereditary system, and created the long standing Gaélêtel which is a state sponsored series of exams taken by everyone at the age 20 to decipher town (Sehevouêt) and regional leaders (Ralhevouêt) who will partake in Conceuilet, and the Cyphiet. The results of the first Gaétêtel taken in 339 named Hæl Cemausconne as the new Cyphiet, after being trained by the previous Conceuilet. Hæl is quickly dubbed Chevouen, or the re-birther, as a sign of a new bright era in Morynne history. But, the young Cyphiet is faced with many problems early on, the biggest being the chaotic new Conceuilet. With no leader to guide the meetings, they often ended in turmoil, so with that, Hæl decided to make two co-chairs of the Conceuilet: he created the semi-region of Monaut, (the combined regions Meÿentes and Loyuatte), and then Aicoet, combining the mountainous regions of Aeili and Mausconne. Hæl also makes it his mission to solidify what it means to be Cyphiet, by continuing the tradition of sponsoring arts. Hæl renovated Mouentrêt, and created many new public places, such as Louetïet. a public amphitheater for music in 324. Hæl also started production of Haguille, a castle to hold the Cyphienne. Hæl was the start of a new golden age, not seen since Maÿelle, lasting until Aûteur in the next century. Reign of Aûteur and Chaos (299 - 213) After the passing of Hæl, another government was installed, with Lytenal Cefau in 399. At first, his reign seems hopeful with lavish wedding to Rélét, and quick birthing of son, Halterne; however he is unable to keep up with the legacy set by his predecessor. The years he reigns are slow, and uneventful, with not much to note besides his finishing of the Haguille, and renovations to other towns working with all Hevouêtel. His reign ends with a mysterious death in 262, causing the later suicide of his wife. Rise of Aûteur The government is again rebooted in 262 with Alfet Cegauey in 262; however his time leading is dominated by the new Aûteur, a waterborne disease which traveled down the Lautreuq during the III century. At first, the mass hysteria is pointed towards the air, but as more people looked into it, it was claimed to be born from the river - causing unrest by those of the Arléan faith, especially Alfet. He in a fit of spontaneity, tried to prove the falsity of ideas against the river, by bathing and drinking in river water for a day straight. He a week later, in 250, dies, and is quickly labeled Chefeut, or the fool. Mass death is seen across the lands, showing no signs of class boundaries, killing both leader and commoner. The chaos starts, with the mass death of those in the Conceuilet (It is known their meeting house gets its water from the Lautreuqe) and without a bureaucracy to support government functions, like Gaétêtel, there can be no government reboot. This begins the second Fainet (250 - 213). The second Fainet is more bloody than the first, featuring a collection of different claimants; however only three are seen as legitimate. The first being Halterne, who after releasing Decaietel, a series of papers promoting Caie, tries to reestablish a bloodline Cyphienne. There also exists Gelvêi Cheaicoetnne, aneducated Aeili born man, who claims being the head of Aicoet region, and one of last Conceuilet members, grants him the Cyphienne. The last and final large claimant is Bestalle Chegarattef (The Bastard). The game changes when Bestalle murders Gelvêi (probably knowing he had best public opinion) in 238. Halterne used this to his advantaged, and garnered support of the public by denouncing Bestalle's actions, and getting him exiled. Halterne is not officially ever made Cyphiet, as there is no Conceuilet he formalised to solidify his rule; however even so, he is seen as the only true leader during the time. During his reign until 214, he does well for the towns, by using his influence to bring aid to those who are sick, and opened many hospitals. Rise of Gavienne Morôt and Callet Callet is created sometime during the end of the third century. It was created as a reaction to the sense of betrayal by left by Arléan (thought it was still widely more popular). Callet originally was just a shift from natural gods, to humanesque gods, but that changed when Gavienne Morôt, a Meÿentes born wealthy businessman, championed the faith. In his mind, Callet set out to reinvent the Morynne identity, and open the borders and focus outwards, and try to industrialise with a mind set on production. This started what is known as the Vàtel, or a series of religious conflicts waged until 213. Vatel would not have been won by Callet, had it not been from Denorian influence. Ever since the two nations met in 288, Denoria had an eye on Morathynne. When Gavienne Morôt sought to promote trade, Denoria knew it could benefit well from his new Morathynne - so they sponsored him, a militia and money, which essentially won him the conflict, as Morathynne has never had a taste for battle and war. After a few too many razings of villages, and a massacre in Mausconne, the Morynne cause surrendered. He never did gain a moral victory, but with brute strength, he was able to imprison Halterne, and remake the Conceuilet with no one with mind to say any differently - so in 213, he was named the new Cyphiet to a new government.